Agitated night
by EmmaTook
Summary: Peter et Lloyd dorment paisiblement dans une chambre d'hôtel. Mais comme je pourrais pas m'arrêter là, Peter est bien vite réveillé par un bruit assez inattendu. [NicePeter/EpicLloyd] (slash et petit lime (rating M m'enfin bon))


**Note de l'auteure : (cc Kali) Bon. J'ai tellement rien à dire pour introduire ce _truc._ Essayer de ne pas m'étrangler à la fin svp j'ai un chien à nourrir, une chambre à ranger toussa. **

**Ah et je m'excuse platement pour cette chute immonde, mais je ne pouvais pas finir autrement.**

 _ **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, je ne prétends pas connaître la vie des personnes impliquées dans ce pâté en croûte, et je n'écris pas pour de la motherfucking money. Bisous.**_

* * *

 **Agitated night (god saves the titre vraiment pourri)**

Il faisait chaud. Atrocement chaud. L'été se jetait contre les fenêtres, et ce continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'on les ouvrît, écrasé par la chaleur, étouffé par le manque d'air. Mais l'été apportait aussi avec lui les restes de pollen, les insectes nuisibles et les odeurs pestilentielles des égouts remuants. Et Lloyd et Peter n'avaient pas été épargnés, se transformant en victimes de cette lourde saison. En route pour une quelconque convention d'un état de la côte Est, les deux créateurs des Epic Rap Battle of History se retrouvaient à raser les murs, collant leurs tempes brillantes contre les parois froides, et fermant les yeux en appréciant le contact frais sur leur peau bouillonnante. Depuis deux jours, la chaleur entrait dans leur tête et y instillait une douleur lancinante dont ils peinaient à se débarrasser. Au moins, l'idée de se rendre à une convention ensemble leur faisait quelque peu oublier leurs conditions de voyage. Ce soir-là, ils dormaient à l'hôtel, dans une de ces chambres impersonnelles qui ne vous marquaient jamais l'esprit, que vous oubliiez juste après avoir refermé la porte. Ils avaient chacun leur lit, situé de part et d'autre de la pièce, séparés par d'immondes tables de chevet en bois vernis.

La nuit était donc finalement tombée, et avec elle le sommeil, qui s'était répandue sur leurs corps comme la pluie sur les toits. Dans un bâillement particulièrement sonore, Lloyd se glissa sous ses couvertures -qu'il rejeta bien vite, non sans un grognement de mécontentement. A peine une minute plus tard, il remplissait la pièce de ses ronflements distingués. Peter leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa les quelques affaires qui traînaient çà et là, éteignit les lumières, puis se laissa tomber face contre son oreiller, humant l'odeur particulière de la lessive. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la chaleur oppressante, se concentrant plutôt sur l'événement à venir, et finit lui aussi par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Peter ouvrit les yeux. Il dormait sur le ventre, ses mains dissimulées sous son oreiller et ses couvertures couvrant simplement le bout de ses orteils. Son regard chargé de sommeil se posa sur le petit réveil kitch qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Trois heures cinquante-trois. Ou cinquante-quatre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était tard, en somme. Peter passa une main molle sur son visage aux traits tirés, prêt à se lever pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Mais un son le maintint cloué à son lit. Les sourcils toujours froncés, surlignant des yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, la bouche entrouverte. Il tourna la tête.

Est-ce que Lloyd venait vraiment de _gémir_?

Un son lent, accompagné d'un soupir d'aise exagéré, sorti tout droit de ses entrailles et résonnant dans toute la chambre. Son ami était allongé en étoile de mer, le corps à moitié dévoré par ses draps chiffonnés. Sa tête, à l'extrémité de son oreiller, était tournée vers la fenêtre. L'éclairage de la ville projetait sur son visage à la fois l'ombre et la lumière. Peter finit par hausser les épaules. Peut-être que Lloyd s'était tout simplement _soulagé_ dans son sommeil. Il se gratta la paupière et prit de l'élan pour s'asseoir. Il était à demi levé, les fesses à quelques centimètres de son matelas, et penché en avant, quand il entendit un _autre_ gémissement. Plus court cette fois-ci, un peu comme un jappement, mais assez fort pour qu'il glace le sang de Peter. N'osant pas faire de mouvement brusque -ce qui était une idée bien stupide, puisqu'il s'agissait juste de _Lloyd_ et non d'un sanglier ou autre- il se rassit calmement, toujours incliné vers l'avant. Si _par chance_ quelqu'un avait regardé par la serrure de la porte, il y aurait vu un spectacle bien étrange. Brusquement, Lloyd fit remonter sa main le long de son flanc gauche, puis il ralentit, de sorte que le mouvement paraissait à la fois volontaire, et involontaire en même temps. Un geste bien vivant pour un corps endormi. Peter suivait la main du regard, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci attrapât deux des barreaux du lit. Fermement. La poitrine gonflée, Lloyd lâcha un autre gémissement, qui vint taquiner le diaphragme de Peter. Non. Ce n'était pas _possible_. Lloyd, Lloyd ne _pouvait pas…_ Peter se mordit les joues. S'il réveillait son ami -tâche qui aurait pu compter parmi les douze travaux d'Hercule tant elle était _compliquée_ , ce-dernier risquerait de lui en vouloir, et le but n'était certainement pas de passer un mauvais séjour.

Gémissement.

Il ne le réveillerait donc pas. Le rappeur se recoucha, tirant les couvertures sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, et tenta de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Il perçut le sommeil remonter en lui, engourdissant ses membres un par un. Le silence de la chambre lui faisait l'effet d'un couffin, et il se sentait bien, enveloppé dans la nuit d'été.

-Oh, _Peter_ …

Merde. Ses paupières se détachèrent sous la surprise, et sa mâchoire tomba sur son torse. _Merde merde merde._ Du sommeil plein la bouche, Lloyd avait prononcé les mots du bout de son souffle, et le prénom, le _prénom_ , avait disparu dans un gémissement lubrique particulièrement bruyant. Peter osa un regard dans la direction de son ami, et conclut qu'il aurait préféré mourir dix fois plutôt que d'avoir cette idée idiote. Lloyd avait abandonné les barreaux de son lit pour son torse, qu'il caressait de haut en bas, accrochant parfois ses doigts dans les plis de son t-shirt. Sa respiration était profonde, bien que chevrotante. Et chaque expiration, chaque _soupir_ représentait un véritable supplice pour Peter, qui luttait contre les battements de son propre cœur, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents. Il ne voulait pas que son corps réagisse de la sorte, pas dans ces conditions. Mais il savait très bien que la bataille était perdue d'avance, il ne pouvait pas maîtriser ce genre de pulsion, ou du moins pas assez longtemps. Voir son corps réagir ne le surprenait pas plus que d'entendre Lloyd gémir son prénom. On ne contrôle pas ses désirs, et on ne contrôle pas ses rêves.

-Peter… Fais-le, fais-le maintenant, fais-le.

Peter lorgnait les mains légères qui allaient et venaient sur l'abdomen de Lloyd. Ses iris avides remontèrent jusqu'à son cou. L'endormi rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant sa pomme d'Adam aux lumières extérieures. Peter sentit son bas-ventre s'embraser d'un seul coup. Il avala sa salive, et ferma les yeux, comme si en faisant cela il pourrait endiguer les flots d'images mentales qui inondaient son esprit. Se couper du monde, se couper de Lloyd. Mais l'appel des gémissements était trop fort, et _la chose_ qui se réveillait dans son caleçon ne faisait que le cogner un peu plus fort contre la réalité. Il repoussa ses couvertures, jouant des bras et des pieds pour s'en débarrasser. Son corps tout entier pulsait, et il sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes, à son cou, à ses poignets. Un plaisir sans nom s'étalait sur le visage de Lloyd. Ou peut-être était-ce de la souffrance. Tout ce que voyait Peter, c'était cette peau rendue halée par l'éclairage artificiel, qui brillait et l'attirait. Il aurait voulu aller y déposer ses lèvres, des baisers encore plus brûlants que la chaleur ambiante, qui marqueraient son acolyte au fer rouge, le taquiner de sa langue, le mordre, le faire…

- _Peter_ …

Le plus grand se plaqua des mains tremblantes contre les oreilles, refusant d'en entendre plus. S'il continuait, il ne pourrait plus se retenir -d'ailleurs il était sûrement déjà trop tard. Il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire ça, à quelques centimètres de son ami. C'était sale, et il savait, il _savait_ , qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pete, je sais pas si je suis _prêt_ …

Peter arracha son oreiller de derrière sa tête pour se l'enfoncer sur le visage. Chacun de ses membres suintait de plaisir, il n'avait qu'à descendre quelque peu sa main et tout serait terminé. Il pourrait dormir. Oublier ce _cauchemar_. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Lloyd avait arrêté ses mouvements aériens et avait maintenant des sortes de spasmes étranges. Il basculait sa tête, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, diminuant le temps entre chaque gémissement. Peter n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Son instinct animal reprenait le dessus, et toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait pris le temps de construire cette nuit-là volèrent en éclat, alors que la bête surgissait de ses entrailles. Frôlant sa propre peau, il descendit jusqu'à son caleçon et glissa sa main à l'intérieure. Il se mordit la langue. Sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, qu'après il se sentirait sale, comme un traître qui, consciemment, poignarde son ami par derrière. Mais _il ne contrôlait plus rien_. Il entama de lent vas-et-viens, calé sur le rythme qu'imposaient les gémissements de Lloyd.

-Pete…

Le plaisir se déroula dans ses jambes par vagues et bientôt il ne fut plus capable de penser, se concentrant simplement sur les grognements lascifs qui venaient nourrir son désir. Les dents enfoncées dans la chair de sa lèvre pour ne pas crier, il entendait sa respiration saccadée et profonde.

-Peter, Peter, fais-le ! Fais-le maintenant ! J-je n'en p-peux plus.

Peter ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Ses draps se collaient à sa peau, et il avait l'impression que la chaleur s'était décuplée. Le blanc immaculé se mêlait à sa luxure impie. Il ne percevait plus ses mouvements. Des vagues. Son avidité battant comme un tambour au creux de ses reins. Il voyait, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Lloyd soulever légèrement son bassin, le visage dissimulé derrière ses bras croisés.

-J-je vais, je vais- PETER !

Ses pensées s'étaient tues, rencognées dans un coin de son esprit. L'écran noir. L'instant présent. Les soupirs de Lloyd. Une vague plus forte que les autres le saisit soudainement, emprisonnant son plaisir dans un gémissement guttural. Ses doigts desserrèrent leur prise alors qu'il sentait son sang fourmiller dans ses jambes. Il était essoufflé comme s'il venait tout juste de faire vingt fois le tour de leur chambre en courant. Il essuya la sueur sur son front et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller. La honte venait lui mordre l'estomac, et son cœur semblait bien décider à battre à vivre allure jusqu'à la fin des temps. Puis il se dit que même s'il ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire son geste avilissant, il pouvait au moins enlever _les traces_. Alors pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il se redressa et…

-Putain d'merde !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa réaction fut vive : Peter se recoucha violemment, rabattant sur son corps transpirant sa grosse couverture et tenta de calmer au mieux sa respiration affolée. Lloyd. Lloyd venait de se réveiller. Les yeux grands ouverts, Peter priait tous les dieux pour que son ami n'entendît pas son myocarde alarmé tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine trop étroite. Pourtant, il était _persuadé_ que tous les gens de l'hôtel pouvaient l'entendre tant il était bruyant. Dans son dos, il entendit Lloyd jurer une fois encore.

-Pete, tu dors ?

Les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent encore plus, à tel point que ça lui fit mal. Bloquant son souffle, pinçant ses lèvres, serrant sa couette dans ses poings encore tremblants à la suite du _bon temps_ qu'il avait pris, . Sa tête, aux pommettes rougies, était beaucoup trop brûlante pour paraître naturelle.

-Boarf, tant pis.

Il perçut les lattes du lit voisin grincer légèrement. Et même si Peter avait cru entendre de la terreur au fond de la voix de son ami, lorsque celui-ci avait poussé son dernier cri, il préféra cacher cette idée sous le tapis. Bercé par l'extase et par les ronflements de Lloyd, il ne tarda pas à oublier sa honte, et finit par se rendormir. Peut-être qu'il regretterait le lendemain. Mais demain, _c'est tellement plus tard_.

* * *

Etrangement, demain ne semblait plus tellement _plus tard_.

Le lendemain matin, Peter, après sa douche, était descendu de bonne heure au restaurant de l'hôtel pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais tout ce qu'il avalait n'avait que le goût amer de la honte, et il fut bientôt dégoûté de tout. Même les regards du personnel, ou des inconnus attablés à côté de lui semblaient lui crier leur écœurement. Alors quand il aperçut la silhouette de Lloyd se dessiner en bas des escaliers, il dut fortement réfréner son envie de plonger sous la table pour ramper jusqu'à la sortie. Le plus petit le chercha du regard et, quand il l'eut trouvé, lui adressa un sourire immense. Le ventre de Peter se contracta violemment, tandis qu'un sourire -ou une grimace- déformait son visage. Il n'y arriverait _jamais_. Il le vit se diriger vers le bar, où on lui servit un café fumant. Puis il vint vers lui.

-Wow, _dude_ , j'ai fait un putain de rêve cette nuit.

Peter papillonna des yeux et détourna la tête. Il sentait le sang affluer à ses joues, ses tempes, son front, et il n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça. Comment feindre de ne rien savoir ?

-En fait, c'était plutôt un cauchemar.

Lloyd avait délaissé sa tasse de café et regardait par la fenêtre, une expression à mi-chemin entre la terreur et l'intense réflexion étalée sur ses traits fatigués. Peter voulut se noyer dans son assiette.

-T'étais dedans, finit-il par dire.

-A-ah ouais ?

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

-C'était terrible, tu devais tuer une sorte de vampire habillé à la Marilyn Manson, du coup je te disais de le faire tu vois, mais toi tu voulais pas, et t'as fini par te retourner contre moi, tu disais que c'était à mon tour de le tuer mais moi _j'étais pas prêt_. J'te jure, _dude_ , t'étais flippant. Tu m'as coursé pendant super longtemps, et j'avais la sensation de pas avancer. Au final je te suppliais de me tuer -tu sais que t'avais les sourcils de Frida Khalo ?- parce que je pouvais pas supporter de te voir en colère… Ou c'est parce que j'en avais marre de courir. Et finalement, j'suis tombé comme un con dans un trou, puis j'me suis réveillé.

Silence.

-Et sinon, t'as bien endormi ?

* * *

 _ **DID LLOYD LIE ?**_

 _ **DID HE SAY THE TRUTH ?**_

 _ **YOU DECIDE**_

 **Bon, maintenant j'ai un corps à enterrer.**

 **Le mien, oui.**

 **hasta la vista (like the termina/SBAFF/)**


End file.
